


Loving A Gangster

by minzy_woogyu



Category: Woogyu - Fandom
Genre: Gangster, Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun - Freeform, M/M, gyuwoo, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzy_woogyu/pseuds/minzy_woogyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People could say that he was mental. What sane, educated university student falls for his best friend’s brother? And moreover knowing the fact that the said man was a gangster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He looks wildly into the younger's eyes "You fucking had a talk with my partner! Why!” he growls tightening his grip on the other’s collar.  
The man pinned to the wall looks at the brunette with fuming eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks “Because I want you to stop Gyu!” he shots back with difficulty, the pressure around his neck suffocating him to breathe. He digs his nail into the other’s wrist with an attempt to loosen the hold around his neck.  
“Why didn’t you tell me about it previously?! You fucking don’t understand the risk of it, do you!” he spits almost choking the younger boy in his hold “Today could have been the end of us! I could have lost you damn it!”  
The younger boy struggles in his hold, trying his best to keep breathing “Everyday I've to live in fear of losing you! I can't anymore Gyu, I can't. I’m pregnant with our child for Christ’s sake!”  
Sunggyu hoicks his hand away, allowing the younger to breathe. He punches the wall with enough force to drive blood from his knuckles “I know! I fucking know Woohyun!”  
The younger coughs, leaning against the wall for support “Was impregnating me a mistake for you Gyu?” he asks in a small voice “Are we a mishap in your life Gyu?” he asks caressing his abdomen.  
“Stop Hyun! Just stop! I’m tired of it!” the brunette yells and walks away, banging the door of the room with a loud thud.  
Woohyun slides against the wall and sinks down to the floor. He cries clutching the portion of shirt, on his abdomen region tightly. His heart clenches tightly in his chest.  
Was this how their love-story supposed to end?  
The older had promised him that he would take care of him. That he would treasure their love, forever.

Woohyun blissfully listens to the heartbeat of the elder. They were lying naked, covered under the duvet of the king-sized bed in Gyu’s room on a Sunday evening. The elder’s fingers caressing his scalp felt like heaven. He snuggles more closer to the elder’s warmth. Taking this as the best time, he announces the big news to his boyfriend.  
‘Gyu I.. I’m pre..pregnant’ Woohyun says biting onto his lower lip nervously, scared of the elder’s reaction.  
The fingers caressing his head stops making his heart beat increase. What if his boyfriend takes this news negatively? He slowly raises his head to gauge his boyfriend’s reaction.  
Sunggyu’s eyes was filled with rapture and his lips were curved into a slight smile of unbelief.  
The next second Woohyun finds himself pinned to the bed with Sunggyu hovering above him. He gasps in surprise but inwardly sighs in relief. His boyfriend was happy about the news.  
“How long Hyun?” Sunggyu asks looking into his eyes deeply.  
"T-two weeks" he answers.  
Sunggyu bends and starts peppering kisses alongside Woohyun's jawline. On reaching his ears, he sensually takes the earlobe in between his teeth and tugs it.  
Woohyun places his hands on his boyfriend's back and pulls him flush against his chest with a moan. His boyfriend's each move was making him needy for more. Maybe it was because of his pregnancy.  
Sunggyu starts kissing his way back to his neck "You don't know how happy I'm hyun" he mumbles against his neck. Woohyun moans wantonly.  
“Nnng Gyu please~” Woohyun cries when Sunggyu starts rubbing his harden length against his, while biting his collarbones.  
“So impatient” he says against Woohyun’s collarbone “You won’t be able to walk to the college tomorrow, considering that this is already the 4th round.”  
“I don’t care Gyu! Please!”  
Sunggyu chuckles but compiles however “I’ll treasure you and our baby forever hyun.”

He wails loudly. It becomes hard for him to breathe. His head feels dizzy, his vision doubles. ‘It hurts. Please Gyu, make this pain stop’ he pants in between his cry. He closes his eyes and lets blackness take over his hazy mind.

After walking out of the room, Sunggyu goes to his office room which was few feet away from the bed room.  
Standing in the balcony of the office room he looks at the sky and sighs. Today he could have lost the sole purpose of his existence. What was Woohyun even thinking! ‘Why is it so hard to make you understand Woo?’ he says to no one in particular.  
Even after doubling up his security system, he is worried about the younger's protection. Of course he'd be worried. They were almost killed by firings of gun.  
It could have been worse. Why didn't the younger tell him about the call earlier? If his partner-in-deal hadn't called him, he would have stayed oblivious of his boyfriend's action.  
He turns and walks towards his table. He settles down on the chair and leaning against the headrest he closes his eyes. He should have thought about this earlier. The risks that the younger will have to face by falling in love with him. A dangerous gangster.  
He should've known better. Rather than leading his brother's best friend to fall for him, he should've warned him about their futures. If only he had denied the younger's proposal, even though loving him secretly. The younger would have been safe under his parent's care. Away from him. Safe. 

"H-hyung, I li... like you" the younger finally confesses standing inside Sunggyu's room. He shifts uncontrollably under the elder's piercing gaze.  
Sunggyu is sure that it must be his brother to force Woohyun to finally confess his liking towards him, after several months of eyeing. He must be dumb if he didn't notice the younger's longing gaze upon him. But he is not, because he perfectly noticed how the younger looked at him whenever he came over to check on his brother, during their study sessions or how the younger always gave him one last glance while bidding goodbye to his brother.  
Sunggyu walks over to the younger and kisses him. Feeling that the younger was not responding back, he breaks the kiss “Kiss me back” he says against the younger’s lips.  
Woohyun was totally taken aback by the elder’s action. He had not expected the brunette to return back his love. He was here because of Myungsoo. However he was more than happy to complie when the elder asked him to kiss back. He puts his hands around the elder’s waist and kisses him back passionately.  
Sunggyu was elated by how responsive the younger was towards him. He breaks the kiss and places his head against the younger’s head “Don’t worry, I don’t kiss random people. Our kiss means something. I don’t know to say all those romantic shit. But yeah, now you are mine ok?” Woohyun nods.  
He hears a loud banging. He is not sure from where the sou-

Groaning in exasperation he scrunches his eyes and opens them, slowly waking up because of the banging sound. His neck feels sore because of the position he slept in. He gets up from his seat and goes to open the door of the room. Yes, he latched it because he needed some space from everything.  
When he opens up, Myungsoo barges in and holds Sunggyu’s collar and looks at him in anger. Now that’s something different, because his brother never dared to raise his voice at him, let alone touch him.  
“You promised you will take care of my best friend!” he spits angrily “He left his house for you damnit!”  
Sunggyu takes two deep breaths to calm himself. “He invited the trouble himself Myungsoo” he says calmly.  
Myungsoo frowns “What?”  
“He called the man with whom I had a deal with and told him that the deal is off. The man had already transacted the money to me so he thought that I was cheating him with his money. Woohyun’s the reason why we had to face the firing of guns. I told that I’d take care of him and so did I. I saved both of us.”  
Myungsoo’s frown deepens “He did what?” he leaves Sunggyu’s collar “ Well that’s not what I was talking about. God! How oblivious can you be! You fucking might not know that he fainted! I came to your room to retrieve my best friend whom I thought would be making out with you happily but he was lying down on the floor lifeless with tear-stained cheeks.”  
Sunggyu becomes shocked at the information. He hastens and walks out of his room but Myungsoo’s voice stop him “Tch, do you think I would have leave him like that? I already called the doctor for his check-up and now he is tucked up in the bed. So please do a favor-let him rest. The doctor said he might go into depression if he is hurt again, the pregnancy is making him sensitive.”  
Sunggyu curls his fingers into a fist. He should’ve controlled his anger earlier. “I’ll not wake him up” he says and walks away. Myungsoo says something but he does not understands it.


	2. Protecting You

Sunggyu guiltily walks to their room and finds Woohyun lying on the bed in a fetal position. He should have been considerate of his behavior towards his pregnant boyfriend. Hurting the younger was the last thing he wished for.  
When he inches closer to the bed he finds that the younger was not asleep like Myungsoo informed him, rather he was sobbing into the bed sheets –badly. He grits his teeth in anger. How could he hurt his loved one? The action of the younger was unjustified but the matter could have been solved in a calm manner too.  
Since the younger had his eyes closed he was unaware the elder’s presence. Sunggyu settles on the bed and lies beside his boyfriend, spooning him from behind “Hyunie, I’m sorry. Please forgive me” he says softly into the younger’s ears.  
Woohyun doesn’t open his eyes but shifts away from the elder’s touch “Leave me alone hyung” he says in between his sobs.  
Sunggyu inches closer to the younger and places his hand on the other’s torso firmly “I’m really sorry baby, I should have controlled my anger. Won’t you forgive me Woo?”  
Woohyun tries to move away from his hold but Sunggyu’s strong hold around his waist does not let him move “Leave me hyung. Our baby and I are tiresome for yo-”  
“No Hyun, you know I didn’t mean those words” Sunggyu says interrupting Woohyun. Anger had blinded him at that moment. He didn’t know what he was speaking but he didn’t mean any of it. He was just utterly scared by thinking of the consequences of today’s incident.  
“But it was so hurtful hyung” the younger says and places his hands on his stomach “Don't you worry for our baby's safety?”  
Sunggyu sighs. He always worries about that. “I do Hyunie, but your way of ending things was too dangerous. You’ve already seen the consequences” he shifts his hands onto the younger’s hands and caresses his abdomen “Do you even realize how scared I was?” he says and starts kissing his boyfriend’s nape.  
The younger hums in contentment and tilts his neck, in order to acess more of the elder's touches. He wants the elder by his side forever. No he needs him by his side forever.  
But he had to stop the elder, from always getting himself into danger and the best way was to cut off all the further deals with his partners in business. Even if it meant death for both of them. Call him selfish but he is not ready to survive in a world without the source of his happiness.  
He mewls wantonly when the elder's hand glide away from his abdomen and starts moving under his shirt towards his nubs. He had to announce something important to the elder which he had decided with Myungsoo just a while ago but it was hard to think of something else when he was being pleasured this way by his lover.  
Woohyun moans when Sunggyu takes his nubs in between his fingers.  
"I can't Hyunie" Sunggyu mumbles against the younger's nape while tweaking his nipple from his right hand "I've come too far to turn back now."  
After today's incident Woohyun understood that the elder was indeed right. There was no way to stop his boyfriend from endangering his own life now. Woohyun remembers that he needed to talk to the elder "G..gyu we need to t-talk."  
Sunggyu was too drowned in the feeling of younger's skin under his lips to stop now "Say Woo, I'm listening" he breathes hotly on Woohyun's skin and continues his ministrations.   
"I'll-I'll" he chokes when the elder shifts him a little and starts grazing across his adam apple while his hand pinches his nub roughly "I'll leave with the baby to Ki-Kibum's plahh place."  
Sunggyu stops at his actions and looks at the younger with fierceness. Is he gone insane? How can he decide to leave his side and go to that Kibum's place who always tries to get into his pants? But before he could voice out his opinion his boyfriend cuts him "I kn-know Gyu, what you want to say. B-but I've nowhere else to go except his place."  
Sunggyu frowns "But why do you have to go Woo?" he shifts himself so that now he was hovering over his boyfriend protectively "I'm not gonna leave you anywhere Woo, especially to that bastard's place."  
Kibum was Woohyun's best-friend but he had tried twice to get into his pants when Woohyun was drunk. If it wasn't for Sunggyu's or Myungsoo's perfect timing, he would have already been a prey to his best-friend's lust over his body.   
Woohyun raises his hand and glides his fingers lovingly across his boyfriend's cheeks "Try to think logically Gyu, there's only two week for my delivery and with no one around me during most of the time, I'll face a hard time. Our baby could die Gyu, I don't want it and I know neither do you."  
Sunggyu closes his eyes. As much as he hates to admit, the younger was right. Because of the sudden calls from his partners, he had to travel abroad frequently and stay away from his boyfriend for more than some days and sometimes even weeks. He doesn't wants the younger to face hard time but he won't let his boyfriend stay under that beast's gaze. He opens his eyes and looks into his boyfriend's puffy ones "Anyone but Kibum, please Woo" he pleads.   
Woohyun sighs. If only he had any other options. "You know among all my friends only Kibum is aware of my situation and moreover he stays alone so-"  
"That's the problem Woo" Sunggyu cuts in. He bends till he is flush against his boyfriend's chest and places his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck "What if he tries something? No Woo, I won't let you stay away from me" he says possessively and kisses his boyfriend's neck.  
"Why don't you understand Gyu!" Woohyun groans exasperated "You want our baby dead! Or you want me dead!?"  
Sunggyu raises his head from his boyfriend's crook and looks at him helplessly "I love you Woo" he says and his eyes starts stinging due to the unshed tears. How badly he repentances for not being able to provide the younger a safe life. How badly he curses himself for taking away the younger's parents away from him. How badly he regrets for being on the dark side.  
He closes his eyes and a warm tear escapes his left eye. And then he feels the younger's thumb gliding over his cheekbone to wipe away the tear. He leans into the younger's touch. Thinking about the possibility of not being able to feel the younger's touch anymore squeezes his heart in pain.  
"Then let me go Gyu" Woohyun's voice is very soft and pleading. Sunggyu doesn't say anything instead he buries his face into his boyfriend's collabone, being careful to not put his weight on his boyfriend's body.  
He never cried before, but today his tears don't stop. He wets his boyfriend's shoulder with his tears. He feels so overwhelmed by all the things going on in his life.   
Woohyun places his one hand on his boyfriend's back and the other in his hair. He keeps caressing the sobbing man in his hold. If only their love-life was normal like others. If only his lover was not a gangster. If only..

The darkness outside the window indicates that it was already night time. The thunder roars outside the window obtruding the advent of the coming rain. The cool air blows. Woohyun snuggles closer to his boyfriend's warm chest in front him and tightens his hold around his waist. His boyfriend was already asleep, tired of all the crying but he couldn't sleep.  
Let me enjoy your warmness for the night Gyu. He inhales his boyfriend's scent which makes him re-consider his decision several times. How will he survive without him for so many days, without contacting him? Being with Kibum means no contact with the elder. They both hated each other to death.  
But he had no other options left. Being with Kibum assured safe delivery for his baby even if it meant some days apart from his lover. Maybe he could sneak out sometimes to check on his boyfriend? Yes, he could and he would.   
He would return to his boyfriend once their baby was out and then would somehow woo him to elope away far from all this hell. Maybe after seeing their baby, his lover may change his decision. How beautiful would it be to live in a peaceful city with his lover and his baby by his side. They would run a small cafe together and grow their child to someone of whom they could be proud of.   
Smiling bitterly, Woohyun slowly drifs off into his dreamland.

The next morning Sunggyu wakes up in an empty bed. He does not know what to feel. He knew this was about to come but was still not ready for it. Outside the rain was pouring heavily.

"Hyung I wanna kiss you under the rain"   
Sunggyu tears his gaze away from the beautiful scenario outside and looks at his lover in confusion.  
"To show you that I love you even when the sun doesn't shine"  
He smiles at his greasy boyfriend who was sitting on his lap, observing the raindrops pouring outside. He drops a kiss on his boyfriend's crown "Greasy" he mumbles lovingly.

He slowly gets up from his bed and walks to the windowpane and opens it. Letting the little drizzles fall over his face, he closes his eyes and lets his tears cascade down his cheeks.


	3. Regrets

He pants heavily. “Stop. Please” he begs in between his pants. He is about to faint but the direct hit on his prostate shakes him up “Gyu!” he heaves a high-pitch moan because of the pleasuring pain.  
Key grabs a handful of his hair and tugs it “Scream my name Hyun. Just once and I promise I won’t ever touch you again” he pleads and rams into Woohyun once again to hear more of that sinful moans which he wanted to hear ever since. His conscious side of the brain begs him to stop abusing his best-friend but he is too drowned to back out now.  
“Hah stop. Please” Woohyun begs with all his strength “My ba-baby” tears roll down his cheeks. More than the physical abuse on his body, the health of his baby makes his cry in pain. His delivery date was just 2 days away. The 2 weeks of his living without Gyu would become meaningless.  
The word baby triggers something inside Key and he increases his pace “Just once Hyun” he says in gritted teeth “Scream my name in ecstasy like you always scream of that bastard, please” he says with tears welling up in his eyes. He has loved Woohyun even before Woohyun met Sunggyu. He was sure Woohyun never saw him more than a best-friend but he had this slightest of hope of being with Woohyun before Sunggyu came into the picture.  
Woohyun grunts in pain. He closes his eyes, imagining Sunggyu doing this to him but it was difficult to imagine. His Gyu would never hurt him like this. He would never take him against the bedpost since it caused physical pain. But the rough pace helped him to think of Gyu. Gyu always loved a rough pace because it derived sweet moans from him which Gyu loved the most.  
Thinking of Gyu distracted him from all the pain inflected on his body. He throws his head to his right side when Key manages to find his prostrate again making him moan Sunggyu’s name.  
Key’s eyes close in pleasure when Woohyun clenches around him but again snap open when Woohyun moans Sunggyu’s name instead of his. Key stops thrusting and makes Woohyun look at him “Open your eyes Hyun! Look at me” he insists.  
Woohyun manages to lift up his eyelids “Why…ah youh doing this Ke..Key?”  
“Don’t you get it Hyun? I love you. I love you so damn much” he says and bends down to kiss Woohyun’s eyes that he loves the most “Don’t cry Hyun please, I’m sorry. Don’t cry” he tries to kiss away Woohyun’s tears but they keep oozing more and more. His lips reach Woohyun’s and he was about to kiss it but Woohyun turns his head away.  
“Don’t” Woohyun says and lifts up his hand to push away Key.  
“Why not Woohyun?” a tear escape his left eye “Can’t you see how much I love you? Oh, you never managed to see all through our time together, how can I expect you to see it now” he scoffs.  
Woohyun and he were together from 6 years now and he started liking Woohyun somewhere along the way. If he'd been courageous back then, he could have been together with Woohyun but he was scared of confessing to his best-friend and getting rejected, consequently ruining their beautiful friendship too. Only when alcohol was in his system, he could express his true feelings. Now was one of that time.  
He starts moving again "Just this once Woo" he says and starts kissing the corners of Woohyun's lips.  
Woohyun struggles beneath him. He grunts in response to the thrusts.  
At first when Woohyun came to Key's house, Key was surpised. Of course he would be, he hadn't expected his best-friend to show up in front of his door ever again.Not after the night when he was caught by Sunggyu while kissing Woohyun against his will.  
He didn't question Woohyun and let him stay with him. He promised himself to re-establish his trust and he suceeded but it was hard for him to stay close and yet very far from him. At nights it was the hardest, because the alcohol in his system made his mind hazy. Made him wish to be selfish for one night and have his best-friend's body for only one night, if he could.  
He does not remember with how many people he had one night stands just because they looked like Woohyun. And now when he could finally have Woohyun in the way he wished for since the beginning, the sensation over-powered his slight conscious mind.  
"Why can't you love me back Woohyun? Why!? Ican give you what that bastard can’t ever give you! A secured life, a happy life; don’t you want that?” he says against Woohyun's lips, anger slowly rising within him because of the constant rejection by Woohyun.  
Woohyun manages to chuckle. Why can't he love him back? Because he is not Gyu. The moment Sunggyu accepted him, his life belonged to him. His soul and his body belonged only to his Gyu. Only his Gyu's touch could satiate his body. Now that someone else but Gyu was touching his body, he felt dirty, used. And a secured life? He doesn't even want a life, if his Gyu is not there by his side.   
Key slams in furiously "Tell me Hyun! Why can't you love me back!" he asks angrily.  
"Be..ah cause you aren't Sunggyu!" he yells loudly. His insides start hurting and he feels giddy. He doesn't knows how long will he last. His womb hurts badly.  
"Tonight I'll show you whose love is greater!" he says and crashes his lips against Woohyun's.  
Woohyun fights against him with the little strength left within him. But soon the constant pain from his womb numbs his mind and he blacks out.  
Key smirks against Woohyun's lips, when he stops resisting but raises his head in concern when Woohyun's body gets limp against his.  
Only when he looks at the unconscious Woohyun in front of him, does he realise what has he done. He turned into a beast towards his pregnant best friend. When he feels sticky feeling against his knees, he lowers his gaze and his eyes widen in response. There was a pool of blood under Woohyun.  
He pulls out and backs away in fear. What has he done! He raped his pregnant friend!  
Sunggyu isn't the monster; he is the monster. Unrequited love made him a beast and his poor friend became the victim of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep m resuming this...since m on a christmas vaccation n i miss writing. so enjoy!


	4. Can we be happy?

"You are a monster! How could you rape a pregnant person!?" Minho yells furiously, still trying to keep his voice low in order to not disturb the patient.  
Minho was Key’s childhood friend and Woohyun’s personal doctor.  
"Just tell me he is fine Minho, please" Key looks at Minho with begging eyes. He wants to go inside the room and check on Woohyun's health but he refrains, scared of hurting him more than he already did.  
"Oh he is totally fine" Minho mocks "Except for not dying after such brutal abuse on his body, he is totally fine. "  
Key doesn't say anything. He clenches his teeth in anger. "Did his delivery go w-well?"  
Minho sighs "The baby could have died if it wasn't for the timing. I'm glad that you didn't back from your mistake away like a coward."  
Key's knees go weak and he sinks to the ground "I'm such a devil Minho! I didn't want him to live with Sunggyu because I thought he was dangerous for Woohyun but-" he takes in a deep breath and stops, not being able to complete his sentence.   
Minho moves to stand in front of him "You can still help him" he says to Key who in turn raises his head up and looks at Minho expectantly. "Send him to Sunggyu at the earliest and stay as far as possible from him."  
Key closes his eyes and slightly shakes his head "Even if I try, I can't Minho."  
"He's in trauma Kim! After getting his consciousness back, he even refrained from my touch! If this continues, it can affect his mental ability!"   
Key snaps open his eyes "What! But you just now said that he was fine.  
"He is fine physically not mentally! And if you won't send him to Sunggyu then I will, Kim Kibum!" Minho spits out angrily and walks out of Key's house.  
It's over. It's all over.

________________

 

"No stop please" Woohyun sobs while writhing in the bed "stop, please" he says and starts crying.  
"Wake up Woo. Open your eyes. It’s just a nightmare" the man lying beside Woohyun shifts closer to Woohyun and runs a hand through his hair in a soothing manner.  
"My baby" Woohyun says and starts sobbing while shifting to snuggle closer to the familiar scent which assured him of safety.  
"He's safe. You are safe. Wake up baby please." Tears brim in the brunette’s eyes and he gets to the edge of break down. Seeing his lover in such a state and not being able to help much ached his heart.  
When Woohyun snuggles closer to him, he takes him into his protected embrace and starts kissing his forehead “Wake up Woo. Our baby is fine, you need to wake up and see him. He looks so like you and me" he says with a quivering voice. He takes in a big gulp, trying to break the lump in his throat. No, he can’t breakdown. He has to be stronger for Woohyun and their baby.

Woohyun’s eyes slowly open up and he finds himself in Sunggyu’s warm and safe embrace. His face was in front of Sunggyu’s neck and his hands were clutching Sunggyu’s front shirt while Sunggyu was running his hands through his hair in a calming manner. He removes his hand from Sunggyu’s shirt and places it around his neck. He shifts closer to Sunggyu until their chests are pressed up against each other and there’s no space separating them.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I sh-should have listened to you” he snivels into Sunggyu’s shoulder.

“Shh Woo shh its ok. You don’t need to be sorry; I know you did it for our baby. I am sorry that you had to do it” he says and kisses Woohyun’s crown as an apology. His boyfriend got raped because of him. If only he had assured the safe delivery of their baby, his boyfriend wouldn’t have gone to that fucker’s place.  
“I’ve become dirty Gyu. So, so dirty, I-I couldn’t even stop him when he r-ra” he says in pants.  
Sunggyu raises Woohyun’s head and makes him look into his eyes “Stop right there Woo. You are not dirty, you were abused” he says and inclines his head to drop a light peck on Woohyun’s lips “It’s not your fault baby” he says wiping Woohyun’s tears with his thumb “it’s that bastard’s fault” he says in gritted teeth.  
Woohyun closes his eyes “It hurts Gyu, so much. He was my best friend, I trusted him an-”   
Sunggyu stops him with a kiss. Just a simple touch of lips against lips; a little wet and a little warm with their warm breath mingling with each other. Sunggyu backs from the kiss and speaks with his eyes still closed “You don’t need to re-live that past Woo. Moreover that bastard got what he deserved” he says and closes the distance within their lips for another kiss.  
He had missed him dearly for the past 2 weeks.  
Woohyun frowns slightly at Sunggyu’s sentence. He didn’t do anything that he’ll regret later right? Worry etches over him and he reluctantly backs away from their kiss.  
“What happened Woo?” Sunggyu asks in concern. Did he take a wrong step? Should he have given him more time to recover from the trauma like Minho suggested? But he just wanted to comfort the frightened younger.  
“What did you do to K-Key?” he asks looking into Sunggyu’s eyes with worry.  
“That bastard got what he deserved.”  
“Tell me Gyu, what did you do?” he insists.  
Sunggyu sighs “I beat him. Of course. But don’t worry; unfortunately, I could not kill him” he says with anger slowly lacing his voice.

 

8 hours ago

 

“Yea Minho, say; is there any news about my Woo or baby?” Sunggyu asks over the phone.  
Minho was his well-known friend. His hospital was one of the 10, where Sunggyu used to donate his earned money. When Woohyun moved to Key’s place, Sunggyu entrusted his regular check-up responsibilities to Minho.  
“Yes, but first of all tell me, are you back in Korea?”  
Due to the problem that Woohyun created with his business partner, Sunggyu had to take off to Quebec in order to meet the partner and clear all the misunderstandings between them. A small misunderstanding in his business could mean death for him and his dear ones.  
Hearing Minho’s serious voice, Sunggyu tenses up “Yes, at the moment I’m returning home from the airport. Is everything alright Minho?”  
Minho sighs “No.”   
“Is there any complication with the baby or is Woohyun in pain? Did the delivery go well? Please answer me Mi-“   
“Calm down Sunggyu. Your baby has been welcomed to the world and Woohyun..well..I hope he is fine.”  
“What do you mean? Please speak clearly Minho, its making me worried.”  
“Woohyun, he got” Minho takes in a deep breath “he got raped by Ke-“  
Minho doesn’t gets to complete his sentence “Kris, take me to Jongdang society, now!” he orders to his diver.  
“Sunggyu? Sunggyu? Sunggyu listen; please don’t take any wrong step in anger that you will regret later” Minho says loudly over the phone unsure of whether he was being heard or not.  
“When did this happen Minho?” he asks in anger.  
“Just listen to me Sunggyu. Don-“  
“Answer me, damn it!”  
“Last night” Minho answer reluctantly “Think of Woohyun before you do anything Sunggyu. Don’t do something regretful.”  
“Thanks for taking care of Woo, Minho” he says and cuts off the call.  
After reaching Key’s house, he enters with the help of his master key. He searches throughout the for him and finally finds him inside a room with Woohyun.  
Woohyun was lying unconscious on the bed while Key was sitting on the floor beside him with his head resting near Woohyun's fragile hand.   
He walks to him and drags him outside by his collar. Before Key could open his sleepy eyes and register what was happening, a punch across his jaw makes him land on the floor. He flinches in pain.  
"You fucker! Woohyun trusted you!" he says while shifting to sit on his stomach. He holds him by his collar and punches him hard on his cheek.  
Key coughs out blood and groans in pain. But showing no mercy, Sunggyu keeps hitting him as badly as possible.  
"He was pregnant for fuck's sake!" he growls out "And how dare you hurt him!"  
By now Key's face and upper shirt was drenched in blood. "I-I" he tries to speak but again a punch across his temple stops him.  
"I really want to kill you right now, but I know Woo wouldn't like it. So just feel blessed and fucking don't come near Woohyun again or I swear I won't hesitate to kill you!"  
With that Sunggyu gets up from above Key and heads inside the room to take Woohyun with him.

 

"Is he badly injured?" Woohyun asks.  
"Yes."  
"Can ..I ...uh..visit.. h-him?" he asks in hesitation.  
"No" he answers in less than a second "How can you be so merciful Woohyun!"   
"I know him since highschool Gyu. He..He .."  
"He assaulted you and nearly killed our baby" Sunngyu completes his sentence.  
Biting his lower lip and closing his eyes, Woohyun sucks in his breath. He then feels Sunggyu's lips on his forehead. "It's better to let go of some people rather than keeping on being hurt by them."  
Woohyun nods his head and then he remembers that he hadn't even seen his baby. "Gyu where's my baby?" he asks snapping open his eyes.  
"Our baby" Gyu corrects Woohyun and then pecks him on his lips "He is with Myungsoo. Myungsoo is not ready to leave him even for a second" he says with a chuckle.  
Woohyun smiles "How does he look?"  
"Ah don't ask. He has got this shitty liitle eyes like his dad and a sharp nose like his mom but yea its little puffy like his dad. And god his lips, they are so annoyingly pouty like his mom that I feel like I should kiss him instead of his mom."  
Woohyun laughs at Sunggyu's description "Don't you dare trouble my son's lips" he warns playfully.   
"Oh my my! Are you threatning me? Ok lets make a deal then" he says. Woohyun hums for him to continue. "Let me assault his mom's lips instead of his, what do you say?" he asks and shifts over Woohyun.  
Woohyun bites onto his lower lip "You blackmai-" he does not gets to complete his accusation because Sunggyu starts kissing him. Encircling his hands around Sunggyu's neck he starts replying back to the kiss. Only he knows, how badly he missed Sunggyu for these past 2 weeks.  
Sunggyu doesn't make it rough like usual instead he keeps the kiss as innocent as possible. He doesn’t want to scare away Woohyun. Having Woohyun so close to him, is more than enough to him for now.  
Suddenly their room's door opens and Sunggyu looks at the invader with a frown while keeping Woohyun covered under his safe arms.  
"Oh my god champ! I think we entered during wrong time. Mom and dad were having their kissy-missy time" says a very amused Myungsoo standing at the door with the baby boy tucked in his arms.  
Sunggyu's frown deepens and he looks at Myungsoo with glaring eyes "Can't you knock and enter?"  
"Oh sorry hyung, but I must say; I missed this kind of live porn for these past month" he says with a grin.  
"Gyu" Woohyun calls from below him "I wanna see our baby."  
Sunggyu turns his head to look at his lover "Sure Woo" he says and pecks Woohyun's forehead.  
"Ew. Did you see that champ?" he asks to the baby in his arms to which the baby giggles "my poor nephew's eyes" Myungsoo says while walking closer to the bed.  
"Stop it Myung" says Sunggyu while shifting over from Woohyun.  
"Yea. It wasn't something inappropriate ok" Woohyun says while moving into a sitting position with a little difficulty.  
Myungsoo laughs "Yea yea fine. Now let me introduce you to my nephew" he says while handing over the baby to Woohyun.  
Woohyun takes the boy in his arms and kisses his forehead while tears start forming in his eyes "My baby."   
Sunggyu sits beside him and keeps his cheek on Woohyun's crown with his hand around Woohyun’s waist "Our baby" he corrects. He could understand Woohyun’s possessiveness over the baby. At last the baby was inside Woohyun's womb for 9 months.  
Woohyun nods apologetically "Yes, our baby. What did you keep his name?" he asks while kissing the baby's nose tip. The baby moves his limbs happily, interacting with Woohyun cutely.  
"Haven't decided yet, we call him champ" Sunggyu answers.  
"Oh."  
"Ok ok, much with troubling my nephew, you both. We will decide it tomorrow, now let him come to his uncle" Myungsoo says "I just thought you'd want to see your son so I brought him here."  
"Let him stay with me a little longer Myung" Woohyun says looking at Myungsoo.  
"No. You need to rest and champ needs to play, right champ?"   
The baby giggles in reply.  
"Yes Woo, Myungsoo is right. You need to rest, you have the world's time with you to spend with our baby so you need to get healthy first."  
Woohyun nods meekly. He couldn’t deny the fact that he felt sore and tired. He kisses his baby's lips and then hands him over to Myungsoo "Take care of him."  
Myungsoo nods "You too take care of yourself and rest" he says in a teasing tone.  
"Myungsoo" Sunggyu says in a stern voice.  
"You idiot, I'll see you once I get better. You just wait" Woohyun warns.  
Myungsoo just laughs and walks out of the room.  
Sunggyu gets up from the bed but Woohyun holds his hand "Don't go" he pleads. He doesn't want to have another nightmare.  
Sunggyu bends down to kiss Woohyun’s lips "I'm just going to lock the door or that idiot will barge in again" he assures him. He understands the younger's fear. "Lie down. I'll be back by your side in a minute, back-hugging you to sleep, ok?"  
Woohyun nods and does as he is told and in less than a minute he feels Sunggyu's chest pressed up to his back with his right hand around his waist. He leans closer into the elder's touch "I missed you Gyu" he confesses.   
"I too missed you alot. More than you can imagine. But don't worry, you don't have to miss me anymore" he assures while playing with the other's hair from his left hand.  
"Are you leaving your business aside?" Woohyun asks hopefully.  
"Yea something like that. When our baby grows up he won't have to be ashamed of his dad's work. I'll make sure of it."  
Woohyun hums, slowly falling asleep under the elder's administration. This is where he wants to be, with his lover. And now, also their baby.


	5. You are the reason I smile

15 years later

"Junho!" a raven calls out from the dining table.  
"Coming mom! Just a minute!" comes the reply from the bedroom adjacent to the kitchen.  
A light brown haired man walks down the stair and comes to the dining table "He will miss the bus once again Woohyun" he says while grabbing a butter-bread from the plate and sitting down.  
Woohyun glares at the man "Then you will have to drop him you idot. Didn't I warn you to not play videogames with him until late night! How old are you? 5?"  
"I swear we slept at 12! Not my fault that he wakes up late" the light brown haired man raises his hand in surrender.  
Woohyun knits his eyebrows "Don't you dare blame my baby, you are the one spoiling him when I am not around. You should be res-"  
"Mom hurry. Give me my breakfast, I'll eat it on my way! Hurry, hurry."  
"Phew" the brownie heaves a sigh. "No greetings for me champ?" he fakes a hurt expression at the teen approching them.  
"Sorry" the teen flashes his teeth at the brownie "Morning uncle!" he wishes cheerfully and then looks at his mom who was packing tiffin for him "Moooom I'm getting late" he whines.  
"Sit here and eat. Your uncle will drop you today" Woohyun says.  
"Yay!" the boys takes his seat beside his mom with a smile. The brownie ruffles his hair lovingly.  
"Didn't I tell you to sleep early when I called yesterday night! You are now grown up Junho" Woohyun begins scolding the young boy who was now eating his breakfast.  
"Its uncle Myung's fault. He brought me a new video game yesterday and it was so awesome that we couldn't stop playing" Junho says while eating and gets a hit from Woohyun for that.  
"Hey!" Myungsoo says offended "It was you who asked for more time."  
Woohyun glares at Myungsoo "Stop spoiling him more than he already is Myungsoo or I swear I'm gonna cu-" he stops and sighs. He can't curse in front of his boy "Just eat and go asap. He should not get late, do you get it?"  
Myungsoo nods and lowers his head. Junho giggles in a low voice.

___________________

 

After completing all his house chores he takes a seat on the sofa in front of the television. He closes his eyes in exhaustion.  
'Are you tired Woo?'  
He snaps open his eyes and sighs. 'Yes Gyu, very very tired. Tired of missing you. Tired of worrying about you. Just be safe wherever you are and if possible, please return.'  
Today was Sunggyu’s and his 15th aniversarry and he was alone. He had been alone since last 14 years.  
They had married after their son turned 1 month old. But his Gyu wasn't there when their son started talking and walking, he wasn't there when their son started asking for his dad. He wasn't there even when their son started growing up and getting matured.  
All because of him. He closes his eyes again and let the warm tears escape his eyes. No one was at home and he earned this alone time for himself by doing overnight yesterday. He couldn't break down in the café or in front of his son and Myungsoo. He had to act strong since all the happenings were because of him.  
It was his wish that Sunggyu stopped his work. And he was the one who encouraged Sunggyu.

"I confessed all my crimes to the department" Sunggyu confesses while thrusting deep inside him.  
"Ah.." he clutches Sunggyu's arms tightly, digging in his nails on his skin "What? And they nng they didn't arrest hh you?" he says in a low voice while pushing Sunngyu more in with his legs which were around Sunggyu's waist.  
It was their wedding night and their baby was fast asleep in the crib beside their bed.  
"No. Instead they offered me a proposal" he says while increasing his pace.  
"Slow, sl-slow. Junho might wae aah wake up" Woohyun panics "And Wha..What proposal?"  
Sunggyu slows down "They want to send me to an island with 4 other commanders fo- Fuck I'm close" he groans.  
"For?" Woohyun presses.  
"For locating and arresting a very sneaky mafia gan- Woo" he cums inside his husband and gets limp above him.  
But Woohyun was far from cumming. His mind was busy processing all the information. "Afterwards they won't arrest you?"  
"No" he pants "After this mission I am free to live freely"  
Woohyun contemplates for a while and then speaks "Whe-when will you return?"  
"In a week or so" he says while sliding down his hands to his husband's groin in order to help him to reach the climax as well.  
Woohyun makes him stop and Sunggyu looks at him in confusion "Let me ride you" he says. He feels happy that Sunggyu was thinking about their future. "Don't expect much though, since its my first time."  
Sunggyu smiles and shifts their position. Even though he just now came down from his high, hearing Woohyun's words turned him on "I'll be there to guide you" he says and places his hands on Woohyun's ass and kisses him. He slowly rolls his hips to harden himself.  
"Thank you" Woohyun pants in between their kiss "Thank you for coming into my life" he breathes on Sunggyu's lips while raising his hips "Thank you for making it wonderful" Sunggyu guides him to fall back "Ngg... Thanks for giving me Junho" he clenches hard on Sunggyu "Thank you for taking this decision" he rises and falls again.

 

If only he hadn't encouraged Sunggyu that day, he'd be by his side now; showering him and their child with love and care. He waited and waited and waited for 14 years, but there was no news of his husband from the police department.   
When Junho turned 6, he started asking him about his dad. Woohyun did tell him that his dad was alive and he would return someday. But that someday never came and Junho eventually stopped asking.   
He was staying with Myungsoo and was working in a cafe which was owned by both of them. He several times insisted Myungsoo to find a well partner for himself and settle down but Myungsoo would blackmail him by saying that he was chasing him away from his nephew. So he stopped bothering him. He was grateful that Myungsoo was their to take care of Junho whenver he wasn't around.   
Kim Kibum never contacted him ever since that incident but Woohyun had heard from his friends that Key settled down with a guy named Jonghyun. Woohyun was happy for his best friend.  
Key had become a past, in the recent year he had got himself several admirers from being in the cafe. Kiu was one of them and he was hell bent to make Woohyun realize he needed someone by his side. And according to him that someone could be him. Woohyun explained him several times about how he loves his husband and how he already has a baby, so he should search someone else for him. But Kiu would explain him back that he should let go of the past and he didn't mind to be Junho's dad so he should atleast give him one chance.  
Kiu was 8 years younger from him so Woohyun ignored the matter thinking of it as a crush phase for the boy. He would treat him like a little brother and for that he'd earn a pout from the younger. He would laugh it off.  
At night it would be the hardest. He would miss his husband's presence, his touches, his loving words. He would always imagine about how they'd meet one day.  
He'd be cooking at home and someone would ring the bell, then he'd go open it only to find Sunggyu standing there, looking handsome as always. Or he'd be in his cafe and Suggyu would enter as a customer and then they would stare at each other with tears in their eyes for long. And when his mind would get tired of imagining he'd fall asleep with some tears in his eyes or sometimes even a hard on. But he'd never touch himself. Sunggyu never liked it, so he wouldn't ever betray him by doing so.  
He falls asleep on the sofa while going through some happy memories made by them.

"Gyu look, he is the second you" Woohyun giggles looking at the baby lying in the craddle near the bed "Wakey wakey" Woohyun whispers "Mama is gonna feed you." The baby rolls to the other side once again.  
Sunggyu who was lying on the bed beside him rolls to the other side "Woo sleep and let our poor Junho also sleep, its hardly 8 am" he groans in his raspy voice.  
"Gyu its been 4 hours since he last ate and Minho told that he should eat atleast once in 2 hours. And this boy, he just keeps rolling whenever I try to wake him up" Woohyun sighs. He turns to Gyu "You only wake him up" he says shaking Sunggyu.  
Sunggyu whines "Woo, I'm tired" he says rolling away from Woohyun.   
"I know Gyu but I need help" Woohyun murmurs "I think I should marry Myung instead of you, he's so the perfect dad material" he says out loud enough for Sunggyu to hear. Whenever Sunggyu wasn't around, Myungsoo would help him with the baby's chores and he would do it with such ease like he has been doing it for years.  
The next moment he finds himself pinned on the bed with a frowzy Sunggyu hovering over him "You are gonna marry me" Sunggyu says in his deep voice "And moreover Junho likes my company more" It was true. Whenever Sunggyu would hold him or play with him, Junho would appear the happiest. "And so do you. If you marry Myung who's going to take care of your needs? Your body feels satiated only by me,doesn't it?  
"It's because you are Junho's biological dad" Woohyun says lowly trying to seem unfazed by Sunggyu's behavior. It was arousing for him to see Sunggyu being so possessive about Junho and him "And my hands can satiate my needs" he lies. No one could ever replace his Gyu's touch. Not even he himself.  
"You will never touch yourself at least not without my permission, do you get it" Sunggyu warns in his low voice. Woohyun nods slowly getting lost in Sunggyu's eyes. But soon enough Sunggyu gets up from above him. He nears to the crib "And now look, whom my baby boy likes bettel" he says in a childish way, looking at their baby.   
Woohyun collects himself and gets up into a sitting position. Sunggyu had scooted thir baby in his arms and was ruffling his hair. Looking at the scene in front of him brought tears in his eyes, it looked so natural for Sunggyu to be with their baby. Though Sunggyu was only sometimes around him, yet their interaction looked so very natural. He knew Sunggyu would spoil their baby to no end and he couldn't wait for it. 

 

The continuous ringing of his cell wakes him up from his nap. He stretches his limbs, then fishes his phone out of his pocket and picks up the call "Yes Myung, what happened?"  
"Woohyun you need to come to the cafe as soon as possible! Did you take loan from some people?" Myungsoo speaks.  
Oh fuck! He did. "Ye-yes but I already paid them."  
"So why are they here? They are threatning to break down the whole place damnit!"  
"Wait up! I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Hurry the fuck up!"  
Shit! He should have informed Myungsoo about it since they were business partners. Now he'll have to pay for it.

______________

He enters into the cafe through the back door which opened into the kitchen. There he finds Myungsoo standing with a worried expression and constantly checking up his watch. When he finally notices Woohyun's presence he speaks up "Why the hell did you take up a loan?"  
"I-I needed money for some reasons" he stutters. He couldn't say him that he needed money for his dad's liver transplantation. Myungsoo would kill him if he knows that he didn't ask him for money during such crucial time. But he didn't want to use Myungsoo's hard earned money for his own problems since he knows Myungsoo wouldn't agree to take his given money back. He'd rather borrow and than repay later.  
"And I was dead right? Forget it. For now just deal with that scary dealer, wait up I'll call him inside."  
Woohyun nods and Myungsoo takes his leave. He frets standing in his own place. What does the dealer wants from him now? Didn't he pay up all his money back then? That man was dangerous, what if he really breaks down their cafe? Myungsoo will feel upset, angry and annoyed from him.   
A shout of 'help' breaks his trance and makes him run out of the kitchen to the cafe. He panics when he enters and sees nothing but darkness. "Myungsoo?" he calls out "Myungsoo?" But he gets no reply.  
Instead a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and he agitates, struggling in the person's hold.  
"Woo" hot breath hits his nape and he freezes at his spot. It was him. He wants to turn around kiss him, scold him for leaving him alone for all these years and if possible hit him for making him so worried and lonely. But he finds himself humming in reply. Even after living so many years apart, he feels so submissive by that call; maybe it is because his body knows to whom it belongs.  
"I missed you" his hold tightens around his waist and Woohyun finds himself leaning against him. He wants to cry but there's no emotion left in him. He feels numb.  
"I did not" Woohyun replies.  
"Liar" he accuses.  
"Its you. You promised me you'd return in a week."  
Everything feels surreal. If it was a dream he wishes for it to continue forever.   
"I'm sorry. I love you."  
And he feels weak. He turns on his heels and wraps his arms around the other's waist and buries his face in his chest. How long did he thrive to hear those words from him? How many tears did he shred to hear his heartbeats? How many countless nights did he stay awake wishing for him to return back to him?  
"I hate you, I hate you so much" he hugs him tightly, scared that it was a dream and he would be left alone again.  
Sunggyu hums and raises his hand to Woohyun's head in order to thread his fingers through his hair.   
"I'm scared"  
"Don't be, I'm not gonna leave."  
Woohyun nods his head against his chest, concentrating on the uneven heartbeats of his husband.  
"You are nervous" Woohyun states.  
"I am happy to finally meet you" a kiss lands on his crown "I was nervous of your reaction" Gyu admits.  
"I want to hit you, punch you, kiss you and so much more."  
"Just do it!" comes a voice from somewhere and that's when Woohyun realizes they were in the cafe and everything going on was real.   
"Man! You just made me miss my amazing porn!" curses Myungsoo.  
Suddenly the room lights up and Woohyun feels scared to raise his head and look at his husband. He knows he will break down the moment their eyes meets. So he closes his eyes again and just keeps hugging him.  
"Look at me Woo" Sunggyu whispers tenderly.  
Woohyun shakes his head against his chest.  
"Please?"   
He shakes it again.  
"Hit me, punch me, do whatever you want, I won't say a word just let me see you first."  
And he feels his eyes stinging with unshed tears "You don't deserve it" he says with a trembling voice.  
"I'm sorry" Sunggyu apologizes.  
"Man let my illusion break completely at least" groans someone and Woohyun realizes the voice to be of Kiu.  
"Who's this noisy brat?" Sunggyu says in anger.  
Woohyun opens his eyes and finds the cafe to be empty and sees Kiu getting dragged away by Myungsoo. "Someone who wants a chance from me."  
"Myungsoo stop" Sunggyu says. He raises Woohyun's face by his cheeks. Woohyun doesn't get to observe Sunggyu's face because Sunggyu soon closes the distance between their faces and kisses him.  
Woohyun clutches Sunggyu's shirt tightly and gets lost in the sensation. His cheeks get wet by his tears and his breathing gets irregular. Sunggyu's hand on his waist pulls him closer and the hand on his cheek wipes away his warm tears. They had to break their kiss soon because of Woohyun's breathlessness.   
"Nam Woohyun belongs only to Kim Sunggyu" the words gets breathed on his lips. His knees feel weak and his heartbeat accelerates and his tears keep flowing. He dares to open his eyes and look at what his heart longed for years. Their eyes meet and he feels his mind going hazy. This wasn't a dream.  
Sunggyu looked different. His face had got much leaner than before and there were fading scars on his cheeks. His hair color changed from brunette to honey-blonde making him look much younger than his age.  
"I missed you" Woohyu kisses his cheek "I missed you so much" he kisses both his eyes "Don't leave me again" he kisses his other cheek.  
"Never love. How's Junho?" he kisses away Woohyun's tears.  
"He's grown up. He resembles you because of his eyes and his behavior. Myungsoo has spoiled him too much. I've told him about you but I am not sure whether he will be ready to accept you. You took too long to return."  
"I will work hard. How are you?"  
"I-I fulfilled our dream. I tried to survive without you for Junho. I stayed strong."  
"I am proud to have you. I promise to stay by your and Junho's side forever and maybe give Junho another brother or sister."  
"Thank- Wh-what?" Woohyun says totally flustered.  
"You heard me baby." Sunggyu bends to drop another kiss on Woohyun's lips.  
"Hyung I can hear you both" Kiu whines "You were right Woohyun hyung, true love can wait for eternity an-" his words gets muffled by Myungsoo's hand over his mouth.  
"Let's head home. I can't stand him any longer, he makes me want to claim what's mine sooner" Sunggyu hisses.  
Woohyun chuckles "You only have 3 hours. Junho's gonna return at 5 pm, we gotta think some way of making you both meet."  
"It's enough for me. And I'm sure that my baby will accept me just like his mom did" Sunggyu kisses his forehead "It'll take time but he will accept me" he states confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I finally completed posting this whole fanfiction here ♥ hope you readers liked it! merry christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
